Hideki Ide
Hideki Ide (伊出英基, Ide Hideki) is a member of the Japanese Task Force. Appearance Ide has a short crop of black hair and small, light-colored eyes. He is normally seen wearing a green blazer with a red tie and white shirt underneath it. He also has no eyebrows. Character Ide has a short fuse and hates foolishness, especially that of Touta Matsuda. He is a great friend of Shuichi Aizawa, both keeping the other going after dropping out of the Kira Investigation Team and thus being ready to assist in the capture of Kyosuke Higuchi following his exposure as the Yotsuba Kira.see Chapter 52 "Split-Second" Ide is distrustful of L and only joins the team full-time when Light Yagami takes over the mantle. During the Near-Mello arc and prior to the Teru Mikami (Yellow Box Warehouse) story arc, Ide again stands by Aizawa and covers for him when he starts to have suspicions that Light Yagami may be Kira.see Chapter 81 "Warning" Plot Ide was a member of the Kira Investigation Team when it was first set up and included a large number of officers and staff. When it became clear that Kira was targeting not just criminals but also those hunting for him, most of the members walked out, leaving only six, including Ide. L then announced that he wanted to meet them personally and plan their next move. Ide did not trust L or his methods and refused, turning his back on his colleagues and walking out of the team.see Chapter 10 "Confluence" Ide was later joined by Aizawa who had also quit the team after a falling out with L.see Chapter 40 "Allies" When Higuchi was exposed as the Yotsuba Kira, the police were told to stay away from him since he had acquired the Shinigami Eyes and the ability to know a person's name just by looking at them and thus being able to kill them. Determined to regain their pride, Ide and Aizawa disobeyed orders and led a squad of police cars to block Higuchi's getaway and force him to surrender. It emerged that all this time, they had been secretly running their own investigation and were ready with cars with tinted glass and face-covering helmets in order to prevent Kira from seeing their faces and thus assist in his capture.see Chapter 52 "Split-Second" Light Yagami took over L's identity following his death. By the time the Near-Mello story arc began with the kidnapping of Kanichi Takimurasee Chapter 60 "Kidnapping" and Sayu Yagami, Ide joined the Kira Investigation Team full-time.Chapter 60, "Number Two"Chapter 100, "Face to Face" A year following Light's exposure as Kira and subsequent death, Ide, while discussing the matter with Matsuda, remained convinced that ending Kira's reign was the right thing to do no matter what the method used, since otherwise all those who fought Kira would have been killed eventually.see Chapter 108 "Finis" Conception Obata said that he liked Ide because he could understand his mental process when leaving and rejoining the team. He stated that he finds it easier to draw characters that reveal their motivations for their actions. In other media Ide is a member of the Task Force in Death Note: The Musical. After the FBI agents are killed, the Task Force is given the option to resign and they sing Change the World Reprise about their choice. At the end of the song, Ide resigns. Trivia *Ide is the only member of the Task Force who does not appear in the live-action films. Quotes *(to Aizawa): “''I'm the one who should be thanking you: You trusted us and immediately agreed to lead us.” *"This investigation is a suicide mission." (''Death Note: The Musical) References es:Hideki Ide fi:Hideki Ide pt:Hideki Ide Category:Humans Category:Japanese Task Force Category:NPA Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Video game characters Category:Musical characters Category:Male characters